


Через десять лет

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [58]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Геллерт назначил Альбусу свидание, чтобы назначить свидание.





	Через десять лет

В центре Мадрида ещё были слышны отзвуки скрипок[*](https://youtu.be/iYW4Yz3z4Ug?t=57), делающие начало осени немного безумнее, заставляя верить в чудеса даже тех, кто считал чудом вовремя выданную заработную плату. Так что Геллерт решил если не поверить, то хотя бы попытаться. Он аппарировал прочь из солнечной Испании на север, под дожди Фландрии. После безумной какофонии струнных хотелось немного тишины, и улочки Гента как нельзя лучше для этого подходили.

Будь жизнь хоть немного пошлее, он бы сделал это в Париже — писатели любят сталкивать влюблённых в Париже. По счастью, их это не коснулось ни разу. Как первая встреча, так и почти каждая последующая были банальны и серы, так что и он, и Альбус выделялись на фоне этой серости и банальности яркими звёздами.

— Ну здравствуй, — сказал он, не поворачивая головы, облизал ложечку, которой перед этим размешивал пряности в кофе, и указал ею на стул напротив. — Располагайся.

Шорох шагов Альбуса слился с шорохом дождя, стул неслышно отъехал от стола и вновь придвинулся, повинуясь жесту скрытой в рукаве палочки.

— Никогда не понимал, почему ты так цепляешься за неё, — сказал Геллерт, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, потому что молчание в присутствии Альбуса его всегда угнетало.

— Здравствуй, Геллерт.

— Кофе? Шоколад? — Он старался не поднимать взгляд выше стола, чтобы ненароком не пересечься глазами с Альбусом, чтобы тот и не думал, будто ему интересно узнать, насколько тот изменился с момента их последней встречи.. — У хозяйки есть очаровательные маленькие пирожные с заварным кремом и ни с чем не сравнимая ветчина, если ты не успел позавтракать дома.

— Почему ты всегда предлагаешь только то, на что, как тебе прекрасно известно, я не могу ответить “да”?

— Но ты принял приглашение поговорить. Хоть и на несколько лет позже, чем я надеялся, — Геллерт позволил обиде просочиться в голос.

— Не паясничай. Моя способность найти тебя ограничена только твоим нежеланием, чтобы я тебя нашёл. Или ты забыл, как работает компас?

— Неужели ты до сих пор хранишь эту безделушку? Не подозревал в тебе подобной сентиментальности.

— Зачем ты позвал меня сегодня?

Геллерт поднёс чашку к губам, пользуясь этим как предлогом поднять взгляд, чтобы ни в коей мере не дать понять, что не может сдержать любопытства. На всякий случай проглотил весь кофе сразу и затаил дыхание. Верное решение: Альбус был непозволительно прекрасен. Как всегда.

— Хотел извиниться.

Глаза Альбуса вспыхнули гневом, подёрнулись растерянностью, прикрылись в размышлении; всё это — за доли секунды.

— Что ты собрался делать?

— Ничего, о чём не мог бы рассказать моей тётушке, — улыбнулся Геллерт, и Альбус наконец дрогнул, улыбнулся краешком рта. — Но только после того, как ты согласишься на моё следующее предложение, и никак иначе.

Мгновение казалось, что Альбус кивнёт, позволит аппарировать себя в уютную гостиницу на побережьи или в охотничий домик, пустующий между сезонами. Выслушает, поймёт, примет. И всё станет хорошо. Всё вернётся. Но Альбус не кивнул, Альбус покачал головой, отказываясь. Совсем как в видении.

— Что ж, — пожал плечами Геллерт, — в таком случае мне нечего тебе сказать. Увидимся через десять лет, сердце моё.

И, послав Альбусу воздушный поцелуй, активировал портал.

**Author's Note:**

> * - второй скрипичный концерт Прокофьева [ссылка на информацию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82_%D0%B4%D0%BB%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D1%81_%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC_%E2%84%96_2_\(%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%84%D1%8C%D0%B5%D0%B2\)), [ссылка послушать](https://youtu.be/iYW4Yz3z4Ug?t=59)


End file.
